highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Koneko Toujou
Koneko Toujou is one of the many female protagonists of High School DxD. She is a first-year student at Kuoh Academy and a member of the Occult Research Club, where she is Rias Gremory's "Rook". Appearance Koneko is a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair with and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, albeit without the shoulder cape. In her Nekomata form, she grows a pair of white cat ears and a pair of matching tails, and her eye pupils become more cat-like. In the anime, during the Rating Game between Rias and Riser Phenex, she wore black fighter's gloves with pink cat pawprints on the upper palm. Personality At the beginning of the series, Koneko had a cold fish personality, rarely showing any feelings or emotions, even when speaking. She was also the only one in the group who did not get along with Issei, often insulting and rebuking the latter for his weakness and perverted nature, although she also respected him for never giving up. She shows the most concern for her comrades when they are in trouble, often lending her strength in fights. Koneko apparently has a problem with people calling her a midget, as shown in her second battle against Freed Sellzen. At the end of Volume 5, Koneko soon experiences a 180-degree change in personality after Issei helps her overcome her fear of using Senjutsu, and now shows emotions of love towards Issei. Her love for Issei grows so much that, at the beginning of Volume 11, she starts to go into mating season (though this was later stopped by her sister Kuroka). However, she still insults him when his perverted nature gets the better of him when it isn't directed to herself. History Born as Shirone, Koneko is a young Nekomata who is part of a rare species among her kind, called the Nekoshou. After losing her parents, she and her older sister, Kuroka, were later taken in by an unnamed Devil who reincarnated her sister as one of his peerage. However, Kuroka's power as a Nekomata supposedly soon grew out of control, eventually causing her to kill her master and becoming a Stray Devil on the run from pursuers. In actuality, he had planned to harm Koneko, causing Kuroka to kill him to protect her younger sister. Following the incident and the failed manhunt that came after, Koneko was sentenced to death by the Devils in hopes of preventing another incident like Kuroka's from happening. However, Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the Four Great Satans, protected her, and left her under his sister's, Rias' care. Due to the trauma she experienced with her sister's murder and betrayal, she fell into a deep depression, eventually robbing her of nearly all of her emotions until Rias helped her out of it. It was around that time Rias gave Koneko her name, and made her her servant. Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Koneko appears in Volume 1, introducing herself to Issei who just came to the Occult Research Club. She later assisted Issei in his attempt to rescue Asia Argento from the Fallen Angel Raynare. In Volume 2, she and the other club members assisted Rias in her Rating Game against Riser Phenex. There, she manages to incapacitate Shuelan, allowing Akeno to defeat the Rook and the three Pawns that were incapacitated by Issei before being defeated by Riser's Queen Yubelluna, making her the first in the team to lose. Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor In Volume 3, Koneko followed Issei when the latter attempted to form an alliance with the Church Duo, Xenovia and Irina Shidou, to help them to reclaim the stolen Excaliburs in exchange for allowing Yuuto to break the Holy Sword. When asked by Yuuto and Rias who later found out about the alliance, she says that she doesn't want Yuuto to leave the team and become a Stray Devil. Later when Kokabiel attacks the Kuoh Academy, Koneko assisted in defeating the Cerberus Kokabiel took with him, before Kokabiel himself went to fight the Gremory Team and easily overwhelm them until Vali Lucifer came to retreive Kokabiel under Azazel's orders. In Volume 4, Koneko assisted in training Rias' other Bishop, Gasper Vladi, who was recently unsealed, chasing him around with garlic. During the peace talk between the Three Factions, Koneko was subjected to Gasper's time-stopping powers which was used by the Khaos Brigade in an attempt to kill the leaders of the Three Factions and was unable to help. In Volume 5 when Rias returns to the Underworld for the Young Devils Gathering, Koneko was burdened by the thought of her being the weakest in the team but was afraid to use her Senjutsu at the same time due to the fear of being like her older sister, Kuroka, who killed her previous master, overdoing her training to the point of collapsing out of fatigue. During the party for the young Devils, Koneko meets Kuroka for the first time following the incident that occurred years ago, with Kuroka intending to take Koneko back with her. While initially wanting to leave with her sister out of concern for Issei and Rias, she eventually decided to stay with Rias after hearing Rias' speech that is full of love towards her (she tells Koneko that she is her Rook, and will not let anyone, including Kuroka, lay her hands on her). Kuroka, who could not help but be bothered with that much trouble, then attempted to murder the two of them, releasing a special mist that immobilized both Rias and Koneko. They are, however, saved by Issei who achieved his Balance Breaker on the spot and manages to beat Kuroka until Arthur Pendragon came to call both Kuroka and Bikou to retreat. During Rias' Rating Game against Sona, Koneko faced off against Sona's Pawn, Ruruko Nimura, and defeated her after starting to use her Senjutsu. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 10, Koneko assisted her master in her Rating Game against Sairaorg Bael, where she and Rossweisse fought against Sairaorg's Rook, Gandoma Balam, and Knight, Misteeta Sabnock under Dice Figure Rules. While Koneko and Rossweisse manages to win the match, both Gandoma and Misteeta launch one last attack on Koneko eliminating her from the Game. In Volume 11, Koneko went into mating season because of her feelings for Issei, but was deemed too young to risk pregnancy. Fortunately, her sister Kuroka was able to seemingly negate her mating season, allowing her the time to reach physical maturity. Her relationship with her sister also improves, after seeing her sister protect her from an incoming attack and agreeing to Kuroka's proposal of teaching her a Nekomata's Senjutsu and Youjutsu. In Volume 12, Koneko, along with the other members of the Occult Research Club, were staying at the Gremory Palace after being at shock with Issei's "death", holding her feelings in until Ravel criticizes her as she finally breaks down in tears. She later accompanies the others to the human world to visit Ajuka Beelzebub to have him check on Issei's Evil Pieces, and was happy to find out that Issei's soul is alive. Powers & Abilities Despite her petite size, Koneko boasts a lot of physical strength and endurance, a standard of the Rook. She can lift heavy objects and throw them as weapons with little effort. Enemy attacks have been known to bounce right off of her, even light-based weapons that would seriously wound or kill a regular Devil. After her identity as a Nekomata was revealed, it was futher revealed that she can use Senjutsu and Youjutsu but is not fully efficient in using them like her sister. Koneko has the potential to be a more powerful user of Senjutsu and Youjutsu than her older sister. Familiar Koneko's Familiar is a creature that resembles a white cat, and is named Shiro. It wears a bell on its neck. Quotes *''"I have become a hellcat. I won't loose!"'' *''"Flat Chests are sinners, Flat Chests are cruel..I WILL DESTROY YOU.."'' *''"That demon reminds me of Issei-senpai."'' *''"That insect reminds me of Issei-senpai."'' Trivia *Koneko's body measurements are B67-W57-H73 cm. (B27-W23-H29 in.) and her height is 138 cm. (4 feet 7 inches), as revealed in the visual book with her data. *Koneko's birthday is November 23, according to the Sodom Press Data File on her. **Given that High School DxD started on September 20, 2008, and the series started in Kuoh Academy's spring semester, this suggests that she was born on November 23, 1993, and that her birthday already occured prior. *Koneko's name translates to "Kitten", in reference to her being a Nekomata. **Koneko's real name, Shirone, means "White Sound", in reference to her hair and tail color. *Koneko's last name, Toujou, means "Castle", in reference to her being a Rook (in chess, the rook piece is a castle's turret). *Koneko plays the mascot character, "Hellcat-chan" (ヘルキャットちゃん Herukyatto-chan), in Breast Dragon Emperor Oppai Dragon. *Koneko appears to be a fan of rap music. *Koneko bears a striking resemblance to Yuki Nagato from the Haruhi Suzumiya franchise. In fact, in Episode 2, Mr. Morisawa, one of her regular clients, even has her wear Nagato's outfit as cosplay. References Category:Rook Category:Devil Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Occult Research Club Category:Issei's Harem Category:Youkai Category:Nekomata Category:Hyoudou Residence Category:Rias' Peerage